Los calzones de Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto recuerda aquel día que inicio su relación con la que ahora es su esposa, —siempre he pensado que tuve mucha suerte de que me diera aquella comezón, estoy seguro de que sino me fueras visto el pene todavía me tuvieras esperando, jejeje… eres una pervertida Sakura-chan. *oneshot NaruSaku*


**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la trama que presento.**

.  
.

*****Los calzones de Naruto *** **

by ASUKA02

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**.**

Sakura salió de la ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla, se puso sus pantuflas y luego de peinarse camino hacia la sala, estaba vestida con su pijama porque ya eran las siete de la noche y no veía necesidad de ponerse otra ropa, en la sala se encontró con que Naruto nuevamente estaba cargando a la bebé.

Tenían una hija en común, una pequeña ternurita de pelo rubio y ojos azules, parecía que no había heredado nada de ella, bueno era muy pronto para saberlo.

—Naruto la has despertado sólo para cargarla. —le regañó, Naruto la había sacado de la segunda cuna, una que tenían en la sala, tenían otra en la habitación de ellos.

—Ya estaba despierta cuando la saque de la cuna. —se defendió él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Naruto quería a cada rato estar mimando a la bebé, cuando estaba dormida andaba impaciente porque se despertara, —sino estaba llorando debiste dejarla para que se vaya adaptando.

A él no le gustaba que estuviera solita en la cuna.

—¡Aw, Sakura-chan pero es tan bonita!, mírala.

Sakura sonrió le hacía feliz verlo tan feliz, le echo un vistazo a la pequeña que ahora estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre, Haruno le dio un besito en la frente a su retoño, luego le alboroto el pelo a Naruto con la mano.

—Te tiene comiendo de su mano y apenas tiene un mes de vida, imagínate cuando comience a hablar, te vas a volver loco.

Soltó una risita y Naruto respondió, —aw, es tan bonita, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, ella dirá papá primero ya verás.

—Eso crees tú, —se mofó ella, —si dice otra palabra no te vayas a suicidar.

El shinobi sonrió con orgullo, —ya le estoy enseñando a hablar.

Sakura soltó otra risita, —te escucho a diario repetirle una y otra vez que eres su papá, es muy chistoso.

Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, estaba agotada y eso que Naruto había pedido un permiso especial para ayudarla a cuidar a la bebé, como aun no era Hokage, nadie se opuso a que dejara las misiones especiales en que trabajaba normalmente, pero es que la muchachita pasaba casi toda la noche despierta y en el día dormía de manera intermitente.

—Sakura-chan no te burles, ella tiene que saberlo por si algo pasa, me muero y otro hombre es tu marido, entonces así sabrá que el imbécil no es su padre.

Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas y luego se arrepintió porque Naruto se movió bruscamente y Aimi casi se despierta.

—Era broma, —susurro él, —siempre he pensado que tengo suerte de que me diera aquella comezón, estoy seguro de que si no me fueras visto el pene todavía me tuvieras esperando, jeje… eres una pervertida Sakura-chan.

Se rió bajito y Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada, —Cállate, que fuiste tú quien inicio todo.

_Flash back Hace cinco años…_

Aquel 4 de agosto Sakura había terminado su turno y estaba cerrando la oficina cuando Naruto le habló a sus espaldas. —¡Sakura-chan!. —la saludó alegremente.

Ella brincó ligeramente, —¡por kami Naruto me has asustado!.

Él se rió rascándose la nuca, con su nuevo traje de ninja se veía más guapo, era una chaqueta negra al estilo chino y pantalón naranja, ahora usaba el pelo más corto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó extrañada.

_"Sakura-chan parece enojada, debo ser cuidadoso"_

—Necesito una consulta médica.

Ella se preocupó, abrió de nuevo su oficina y lo hizo entrar, —¿te sientes mareado?, ¿sientes algún dolor físico?

Naruto se rascó nuevamente la cabeza y respondió, —tengo mucha comezón.

—Comezón, ¿dónde?

El rubio se ruborizó, señalando sus partes íntimas. —pica y arde como una maldición. —dijo con exageración.

Haruno también se ruborizó levemente con la sóla idea de tener que revisarlo, en ese entonces a Sakura ya le gustaba Naruto, pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo, así que verle sus partes íntimas no estaba bien, mantuvo su profesionalismo y replicó.

—Bueno en ese caso, tienes que tomar una cita con el Urólogo.

—¿Con el Uro qué? —preguntó haciendo una cara feísima.

—La urología es la rama que se ocupa del aparato urinario de ambos sexos y del aparato genital masculino, ya sabes la próstata y órganos genitales externos, también trata las enfermedades derivadas, como los cálculos urinarios, las malformaciones, los tumores y la incontinencia. —explicó con aire intelectual.

Naruto se escandalizó, —¡¿Qué?!, —se tapo los oído, —¡no, no!, no quiero que me vean el pene, menos un hombre, además tu eres mi mejor amiga y una profesional, ¡la mejor médico ninja que existe!.

Ella entornó los ojos, alabar su ego no iba a convencerla.

Junto sus manos como si fuera a orar, —por favor Sakura-chan, no tienes que tocarme, sólo échale un vistazo y dame una pastilla o algo, estoy muy preocupado, no se me ha querido curar solo.

No lo pudo evitar se rascó su entrepierna y Sakura torció la boca, hacer eso frente a los demás le parecía de muy mal gusto.

—Está bien, pero me vas a deber un gran favor, bájate los pantalones y —hizo una pausa, —el calzón también.

Sakura camino hasta la puerta paso el seguro y cuando se volvió le impacto ver el miembro de su amigo, parecía una reacción alérgica grave, tenía la piel rojiza, se veía doloroso, porque la piel estaba súper irritada, pero su tamaño fue lo que realmente la sorprendió.

Naruto al ver su cara de sorpresa se preocupo mucho, —¿es grave?.

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, —parece una reacción alérgica, ¿comiste algo fuera de lo normal?

Le preguntó poniéndose los guantes de látex, —no, sólo ramen en el Ichiraku y costillas de cerdo asadas, todo recién hecho, y no creo que sea eso, porque el señor Teuchi no prepara cosas malas.

Naruto defendía a su viejo amigo como si alguien lo estuviera ofendiendo.

El rubio dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa cuando ella le movió el pene a un lado para revisar sus genitales, estaban igual de irritados, ella mantenía una expresión súper seria y Naruto por su parte hasta dejo de respirar, estaba muy abochornado y nervioso.

—Hm, apresúrate Sakura-chan, esto es incomodo para mí.

Sakura se ofendió, —también para mi, ¿caso crees que lo hago con otras intensiones?, trato de identificar que provoco la irritación.

Se aparto de él y le preguntó, —tus calzones son nuevos.

Naruto arrugó la frente, oculto su miembro dentro de los calzones. —¿eh?, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?. —preguntó sin entender.

—Mucho, quizás todo, he notado que son más de poliéster que de algodón.

—Compre varios iguales en un remate, ¡pero son nuevos!

"_¿por qué no me sorprende?"_ pensó ella.

—El poliéster no deja respirar bien tu... pene por eso se te irrita la piel, te recetare una pomada y por favor tira a la basura todos esos calzones, no seas tan mezquinó contigo mismo, cómprate ropa interior 100 % de algodón, o te quedaras sin tu cosa.

El shinobi respiro aliviado, —me habías asustado Sakura-chan, debiste ver tu cara cuando me lo viste, creí que perdería mi pene por esta infección.

—Es que tu pene es más grande de lo normal. —se cubrió la boca después de decir eso, las palabras habían salido tan rápido de su boca que no pudo detenerlas. —me refiero a los que he visto en los libros de anatomía. —aclaró rápidamente.

Ella estaba exagerando por la impresión, había visto el aparato reproductor de algunos pacientes cuando estaba iniciando su carrera e involuntariamente hizo una comparación, Naruto salía ganador.

Naruto chilló asustado, —¿te parecí deforme?, ¡a veces en las mañanas cuando se endurece se ve más grande!.

Ella se escandalizó al notar el rumbo de la conversación, se tapo los oídos y repitió —no estamos teniendo esta conversación, ¡no estamos teniendo esta conversación!, ¡largo de aquí!.

Escribió el nombre del medicamento en un papel, se lo entrego y lo saco de la oficina mientras Naruto todavía se subía los pantalones, las personas que lo vieron creyeron que Sakura y él habían estado haciendo perversiones en la oficina.

Minutos después cuando Haruno salió, los que habían visto a Naruto en aquella situación tan comprometedora la miraba y murmuraban, ella ni idea de que les pasaba, pero tampoco le prestó atención. La pelirosa antes de ir a su apartamento, pasó por el supermercado y compro un pote de helado, de esos de lujo, hace un año que vivía sola, pues se había independizado.

Estaba ya cómoda en el sofá abrazada al pote de helado cuando llamaron a su puerta, por la forma de golpear la puerta supo que era Naruto, hasta podía reconocer el sonido de los pasos del Uzumaki.

Se quejó por tener que abandonar su comodidad y abrió la puerta, había comprado ese helado para intentar olvidar el asunto con Naruto de esa tarde y ahora lo tenía allí, otros se emborrachaban para olvidar, Sakura lo hacía con helado de chocolate. Naruto entró sin esperar ser invitado, ya había estado allí, pues cuando la veía cargada de cosas se ofrecía a ayudarla.

—Ya he cambiado mis calzones y me puse la pomada, me pica menos, pero aun me duele montón. —explicó caminando por la sala.

A Sakura no le quedo más opción que cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él, —seguro sigues rascándote, debe aguantar la tentación o te irritaras más la piel.

—Eso intento, pero se me olvida y lo hago, vine porque estoy preocupado. —manifestó con seriedad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó fastidiada.

—Dijiste que tengo el pene grande y por tu cara creo que soy deforme.

Sakura entornó los ojos, la necedad del chico a veces le parecía tierna, otras veces estresante —ya olvida eso Naruto.

—No puedo, ahora no podre ducharme en las aguas termales sin pensar que soy deforme, yo siempre pensé que lo tenía normal —lo había dicho con tanta ingenuidad que Sakura se sintió pervertida cuando dijo.

—No es que seas deforme, es sólo que estás bien dotado.

El jinchuriki negó con terquedad, —seguro lo dices para no preocuparme.

Sakura comenzó a perder la paciencia, no quería hablar de penes —mira es ridículo que te preocupes por eso, si la naturaleza fue bondadosa contigo deja de ser tan ingrato.

A él nunca le había dado por pensar en su miembro, pero ahora era diferente, Sakura, la chica que le gusta lo vio, y ahora iba a rechazarlo más, por ser anormal.

—Sakura-chan, se sincera, ¿tú crees que esto me traiga problemas futuros?.

Ella pensaba más bien que le traería muchas conquistas.

—No, no lo creo, además no es para tanto, ¿cuándo mide tú cosa?

—¿Eh?, no tengo ni idea. —mintió, con lo preocupado que andaba se había medido esa tarde.

Ahora Sakura tenía curiosidad, —iré por una regla para que te midas y veas que no es enorme como crees, ni esta deforme ni nada.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato cuando ella regresó con el objeto.

—No voy hacer eso. —dijo con determinación, Sakura no insistió porque ella también estaba siendo impertinente.

Se rascó nuevamente sus partes y Sakura dijo, —¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último momento para ir al hospital?, podía haberse agravado y coger una infección fatal.

—Hp, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

Ella hizo de tripas corazón y dijo —Acércate.

El Uzumaki pego un gritito de sorpresa cuando ella puso la mano en su entrepierna, en la del rubio, sobre la tela del pantalón naranja, ya iba a pensar mal de su amiga pero el chakra verde comenzó a fluir de su palma.

Un minuto después.

—Listo, no vuelvas a usar calzones baratos.

Naruto quien estaba ruborizado estiró la liga del pantalón y vio que ya estaba completamente curado, la piel había vuelta a su color natural, ¡qué gran alivio!.

—Debiste hacerlo antes.

—No te quejes, —hizo una pausa y se rindió —¿quieres comer helado?. —le invitó mostrándole el envase lleno.

Ella fue por otra cucharilla y lo compartió con él, pero Naruto seguía con esa expresión preocupada en el rostro, —¿por qué ves penes en libros? —el jinchuriki le preguntó repentinamente.

Ahora le mortificaba eso, Sakura se enojo, una vena apareció en la frente de la joven.

—¡Porque soy médico idiota!.

Naruto no se iba dejar intimidar, le interesaba todo lo que ella hacía y no le parecía correcto eso.

—Pero dijiste que no es tu especialidad, ¿entonces por qué los ves?. —insistió desconfiado.

—Porque tengo que saber anatomía imbécil, sino me educara no hubiese sabido que jutsu usar para no dejarte estéril.

Él respiro aliviado —Ah, bueno, no hay problemas entonces, —hizo una pausa y añadió, —Sakura-chan, no le digas a nadie lo de mi pene.

"_Ni que estuviera loca",_ pensó ella.

A Sakura se le ocurrió algo para animar a Naruto.

—Sabes, hoy es el estreno de una película que quiero ver, ¿qué dices si vamos juntos al cine?

Naruto reacciono rápido, —¡si es una cita vamos y pago todo!

—¿Eh?, —balbuceó sorprendida de su respuesta, —hace un momento estabas traumatizado,—entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. —¿o es que sólo actuabas?.

—Ya me toca una Sakura-chan, no seas mala.

Se la puso fácil, hace meses que esperaba a que él le propusiera alguna cita, pero el Uzumaki andaba siempre ocupado y cuando estaba libre era ella la que tenía cosas pendientes.

—Qué remedio, pero pagas todo.

_Fin flash back_

—Yo no me quede contigo por tu pene baka estúpido, sino porque me enamore de ti, lo sabes de sobra.

Sakura le quitó a la bebé con cuidado de no despertarla y Naruto la siguió hasta la habitación matrimonial, allí tenían otra cuna, después de ver como Sakura acostaba a la pequeña, el shinobi abrazó a su esposa por la espalda pegando el trasero de ella a su pelvis.

—¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo libre?. —le sugirió besando dulcemente la nuca de su mujer.

—Aun es muy pronto. —le recordó ella.

Naruto no insistió, la libero y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros femeninos, ambos contemplaron a su princesita dormir.

El ninja se froto la barbilla y comento dubitativo. —Y pensar que ella antes estuvo en mis pelotas, es increíble que algo tan bonito saliera de allí.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Sakura —¡deja de ser tan obsceno!.

Naruto se froto el chichón diciendo —err... pero dije pelotas, pelotas no es una mala palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: me gusta imaginar cómo sería la vida de Naruto y Sakura juntos, sea como sea estoy segura que seguirían siendo ellos mismos, son divertidos este par, ya que no hubo manga hoy aproveche a terminar este relato. XD


End file.
